


Forever With Me

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes in search of Derek and finds Cora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 in the books. This is... pure fluff pretty much. All I seem to be able to write lately. This song screamed Derek/Stiles to me, so... I had to. 
> 
> Song for today is Good Company from Oliver & Co.

Stiles sinks onto the bench and looks around. He’d heard a rumour that Derek had been in Rio, but so far, everywhere he’s been, he hasn’t seen hide nor hair of Derek. It’s disappointing, to say the least. Not that he thinks Derek would want to see him, but Stiles has missed his sour wolf.

He sighs and lays his head back, staring up at the brilliantly blue sky. “Why am I chasing someone who doesn’t want to be found?” he mumbles to himself.

“Who says he doesn’t want to be found?”

Stiles flails as he sits up, looking around and letting out a sigh of relief when he sees Cora jumping over the bench and sitting next to him. “Now, if you were looking for me,” she says, raising an eyebrow in what he has long since considered a Hale trademark, “I wouldn’t want to be found. He’s just not sure why you’re looking for him. So, why are you looking for him?” 

“Because I miss him.” Stiles flinches a little at his own honestly. “Because Beacon Hills is going to eat itself alive and I don’t want to be there. I want to be with someone who...” He trails off and leans his head back again. “Because I’m in love with your brother and I’m an idiot for even thinking he could want to be with me. Hey, I have an idea. Why don’t you just forget you saw me and I’ll head back to the States?”

“I don’t think so,” Cora says, grabbing the back of Stiles’ neck. “You said everything I needed to hear. Now you’re coming with me,” she adds, standing up and pulling Stiles with her. 

Stiles isn’t even surprised that no one pays attention to them as he’s dragged down the road and up a stone walkway. He’s shoved into a doorway, startled when it gives way under him and he looks around, trying to figure out how to escape. But then he sort of stutters to a stop when he sees Derek standing there, wearing nothing more than a pair of swim shorts. Very short swim shorts, Stiles notes, his brain unable to allow him to look away. 

“Cora, what are you doing?” Derek asks, sighing. 

“He’s in love with you. Doesn’t think you would want him back. I’m going to go for a run. Seduce the boy toy finally, Derek. He’s legal now. Though he’d be legal here no matter what,” she adds, smirking before she heads off. 

Stiles shudders a little and licks his lips. “I am going to go now. Sorry your sister dragged me here.”

“Don’t,” Derek says, moving forward and taking hold of Stiles’ arm. “Was she lying? She’s too good at lying to me for me to be able to tell. Are you in love with me?” 

“Yes, okay. I’m sorry. I’m an idiot and I know you would never-“ Stiles is cut off by warm lips pressing to his own and he moans into the kiss. Derek pulls him close, kissing him deeper as Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck. 

They pull apart after a moment and Stiles can only stare at Derek. “Uh. You kissed me. Did you mean to kiss me?” 

Derek snorts, grinning at Stiles. “Of course I meant to kiss you. Wouldn’t have done it if I hadn’t meant it. Now, are you tired? Hungry? I hear you’ve been chasing me around Rio.”

“Uh. Yes. Yes. And yes.” 

Derek nods and guides Stiles to a table, settling him in one of the chairs surrounding it. “I don’t have much food, but I can throw you together something. Are you staying at a nearby hotel?” 

“Hovel,” Stiles mutters, laying his head on the table yet angling his head so he can watch Derek. “Yeah. Uhm. Down by the beach, don’t know how nearby.”

“Your stuff is all there though?”

“Yep.”

“Okay. I’ll go get it after you fall asleep.”

“Is this your home?” 

“Mine and Cora’s.” Derek smiles at him. “She actually found the place and doesn’t stay here very much. She tends to go with the pack we found down here. But it’s ours. You’ll sleep in my bed though. She wouldn’t like anyone else’s smell in her space.”

“Okay. Will you share with me?” 

“If you want,” Derek replies. He sets a plate in front of Stiles. “It’s not much, but it’ll fill you up. Give me the key to your room and I’ll go in a few.”

“M’kay,” Stiles mumbles, begging to eat the warmed tortillas, spicy meat and vegetables. “Good food.”

“Thanks. It’s not much, but it’s usually edible.”

Stiles nods and finishes off the food. He looks up at Derek and smiles. “You’re so beautiful.”

“And you’re exhausted,” Derek says, scooping Stiles up and carrying him into one of the side rooms. He settles Stiles on the bed and kisses his forehead. “Go to sleep. When you wake up, we can discuss what we’re going to do now.”

“’Kay. Thanks, Der.”

“Anytime, Stiles.” Derek kisses his forehead again and then pulls back as Stiles falls quickly to sleep. 

When Stiles wakes up, he’s wrapped in blankets and someone’s arms and he startles, his heart beginning to race. He remembers finally seeing Derek and eating, but he doesn’t remember anything after that. 

“Stiles, relax,” Derek’s voice sounds in Stiles’ ear. “You’re with me, in my bed. I can leave if you want, but you yelled at me earlier when I tried to extricate myself.”

“’time’sit?” Stiles mumbles, his heart calming almost instantly.

“About nine in the morning. You’ve slept for nearly 16 hours.”

“Shit.” Stiles reaches up and wipes a hand over his face. “Sorry. Did I wake you?”

“No, I’ve been awake. Just enjoying holding you.” Derek smiles against Stiles’ ear. “You okay now?”

“Yeah. Holy crap. I didn’t realize how tired I was.”

“It’s okay. Do you wanna get some food?” 

“Bathroom first, please.”

“End of the hallway. You can shower too if you want. I’ll make us some breakfast.”

Stiles nods and stumbles to his feet, bouncing off the wall as he heads towards the bathroom. “Shit. Ouch. Sorry.”

Derek shakes his head and goes into the kitchen to start breakfast. After a few minutes, Stiles stumbles in and drops into one of the chairs at the table. “Food? Coffee?”

“I didn’t think coffee did much for you. ‘Cause of the ADD?”

“Like the taste,” Stiles mumbles. He looks at Derek and wrinkles his nose. “How are you real?”

“Maybe I’m just a figment of your imagination?” Derek laughs as he sets a plate in front of Stiles. “Not much. Eggs and tortillas.”

“Food is good. Coffee?”

Derek sets a cup in front of Stiles. “What are your plans?”

Stiles shrugs as he begins shoveling food into his mouth. “Dunno yet. My main goal was to find you,” he adds after he takes a couple swigs of coffee. “Now I just... I don’t want to go back to Beacon Hills. I’ve got a couple of months before I head to MIT with Lydia... We’ll see.”

“You got into MIT?” Derek grins. “Good on you. I’ll go back to Beacon Hills with you to get your stuff, then we’ll head to Massachusets.”

“We?”

“I’m not letting you go now that I know how you feel.”

“Oh.” Stiles licks his lips and looks down. 

“In case you hadn’t realized it, I’m in love with you too. I want to be with you. I wanted it before but... You were too young. I thought you were straight. You never liked me like that, I thought. So I left. Besides, I wanted to find Cora and let her know I was okay.”

Stiles licks his lips. “You really... I mean...”

“Yes, Stiles.” Derek crouches next to him, cupping Stiles’ face in his hands. “I love you. I am in love with you. So if you’ll have me, I’ll go with you to MIT. We can head back in a week to Beacon Hills so we can get you ready to go. Together forever, if that doesn’t scare you away.”

“I love you,” Stiles says, leaning in and kisses Derek. He’s finally got everything he’s wanted and he can’t believe his luck. 

the end


End file.
